This invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to a garment hanger tally system.
In the display and sale of various articles, primarily clothing, the need exists for presenting price, style, or size information, for example, to a perspective customer or to sales personnel. Such information should be readily viewable when the garments and the like are suspended from hangers which, in turn, are disposed on suitable display racks. Such information display systems are commonly referred to as tally systems. It is highly desirable that these systems have provision for ready interchangeability of the tallies with the hangers and that the tallies themselves be readily and easily attached to the hangers.
Heretofore, various proposals have been made for providing a garment hanger with a tally holder or attaching device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,952, to Landry, entitled CARD HOLDER FOR GARMENT HANGERS and issued Aug. 10, 1920, discloses a garment hanger including a portion adapted for receipt of a ticket-like or card-like tally imprinted with suitable pricing, styling, or similar information. The system disclosed in this patent includes the hanger body being formed with an upwardly opening recess defined by three grooved sides and one side opening through a surface of the hanger. The grooved recess is adapted for receipt of a generally rectangular tally. A tally holder of this type requires that one of the walls defining the recess be opened for sliding receipt of the tally. If opposed sides of the recess were left open, the card or tally could be pushed straight through the holder. Further, no provision is made with this system for positively locking or retaining the tally within the garment holder. As a result, the tally may be inadvertently removed from the hanger when placed on a display rack.